


stormcoast always seems to be raining

by Priince



Series: your eyes have smile wrinkles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crush, M/M, Mutual Pining, first encounter, i know nothing makes sense dw about it, let me be happy, let me have my fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priince/pseuds/Priince
Summary: Usa reminisce about clan Lavellan and reflect on his first encounter with the Iron Bull.





	1. at first

Though having no direct connection with clan Lavellan, he sure did appreciate their way of life. Onwards from the day he drifted to shore, a ways off where Valence Cloister was, and near its seas concealed by its forest, was where this modest little clan found him. Soaked to the bone, with nothing more but the clothes, what looked like a big stick, and the sack on his back, as well as what seemed to them was a striped lion, they found him, took him in, and fed him. They generously taught him their beliefs, their culture, their walk, their talk and everything in between else he was willing to learn. Which was a lot, because that was one of the reasons he came to Thedas for.

Often they would ask him where he had come from, however. 

_What clan are you from? Did you escape from slavery? Were you from a ship? Are you apart of the Qun? How old are you!_

Again and again, he would tell them,” _I’m sorry…_ ” he would say,” _What’s the Qun?_.” And they would look back at him, exasperated yet accepting. 

They always took his excuses, with ready compliance, and didn’t pester him any farther than months later. It was not that he wanted not tell them the truth, it was just that he was on a mission, and that mission involved not exposing vital information.

In honest, though, he missed his home; an island far and secluded from Thedas, surrounded by both treacherous seas and creatures alike. Over and beyond the Amaranthine seas to the east. Surrounded by clouds that kissed the seas, drifting on islands that seemed to be on constant move. 

It was beautiful, and rich in both culture and in its people. Who were mostly elves, save from some humans here and there. 

But they needed someone skilled and charismatic enough to stay out of trouble to make contact with the mainland once again. So there he was, a small ten year old wobbling out from his ruined sail boat into the arms of kind and mirthful clan Lavellan. Ranga at his side, as his only reminder of home. Who he was and what his purpose was here.

His homesickness was easy to deal with, however, as he would find comfort in his constantly traveling adoptive elven clan. The little tiger cub also served well to ease his nerves. 

What destinations his friends and family would sail to on their aravels were a usual migratory path of the Halla. Though their travels did have their share of conflict with those who did not take kindly to their ears, it did not discourage them to keep on trading and taking from whatever resources they could from where ever not unkind to Dalish hands. 

Usa had made many friends along the road this way. From human to dwarfs and elves as well. On very special, and rare occasions, he’d meet the big grey giants with horns. Qunari. 

He would remember the times his clan (yes, his clan) would ask if he was from the Qun. At that time he had rightly guessed that the two terms, Qunari and Qun, were linked together. But he did not expect these large scaled peoples with dragon like horns with their sharp and calculating eyes.

The dragony part excited him the most, though. He had the softest of hearts for dragons. And the mention of one threw an excitement down his spine like no other. Like how Ranga would get worked up over wandering dogs that would sniff around the edges of the forest. His encounters with the Qunari were the same, both thrilled and scared him shitless.

He could count his few, horned acquaintances by his fingers. ( Which was really only three. But that’s a lot, considering all things. ) 

Usa remembers his first encounter with their race. The first was a tall ( as tall as a twelve year old could comprehend ), dark bronze skinned female qunari. Her horns were curled inwards, with one piece of jewelry circling her ram like horn. She had red paint drawn on her collar and arms, while wearing a frightening look on her face. It was as if she was running from someone, or something?

She had run up to him, suddenly, from some bushes while he was on the hunt for game, and spoke to him in rapid marks of Qunlat. 

Of course, he didn’t understand a thing, and realizing this, she shook her head- at herself, not at him, he learned, and sped hastily past him into the dense forest he was intending on venturing into that day. 

( It was after a short second of their brief meeting he decided to go tend to more of his arcane duties, instead of wandering out in the forests with the hunters and meeting strange draconic people. He was only twelve years of age at that time, and was shaken to his core of the woman’s approach. Now that Usa thought of it, why would she have bothered to talk to a clueless and most likely secluded elven child, anyway? Given the seemingly urgent situation she was in, perhaps she really was that desperate, at that point? He hopes she had fared well, in the end, truly. )

The second Qunari he met in his lifetime was when he was seventeen years old. Back from his momentary visit of his homeland to deliver what plentiful information he had gathered from living with the Lavellan clan. 

Upon his return to Thedas, Usa was sent to Cumberland in Nevarra, to see to some business for his clan’s Keeper. It was a dangerous mission, as it always is to just boldly saunter into any city run by humans. Especially since some were rumored to practise the arts in raising the deceased. 

It was there where he saw his second Qunari. An even _taller_ male qunari who was working a store front. If Usa remembered correctly, he had silver hair, and a rugged, toothy smile.

Usa could only steal a glance at the Qunari man before shaking his gaze off of them to resolve his resolution and focus on his mission. Also partly because the Qunari had also caught his stare, and smiled as if knowingly, back at him. With what kind of intention he did not know, but he didn’t find out, that’s for sure. He had already quickly turned his head away, the slightest of flush on his fair and brown face.

The third Qunari he ever met in his whole life, he actually held a conversation with. He remembered it like it was yesterday. 

It was raining heavily. Usa’s bun was soaked to its core, a couple of its dark black strands falling from their constraints, heavy and dripping with water. Solas’s bald head shined from the weather, which competed with Cassandra’s armor.

The group was making its way down a steep and wet mountain slope, trying to get to their destination near the shoreline of Storm Coast. 

Usa took an appreciative while to observe the fauna on the land, which seemed to always thrive in the excess rain. For a clan that was known to travel wherever they pleased, they never came even close to Stormcoast. Or near Ferelden, for that matter. 

For one, moving a clan as abundant as Clan Lavellan around so freely was not to be advised. Travelling through the land was out of question, considering… well, everything. And these people were not known to be sea-bound, either. 

So there they stayed primarily within the limits of the northern Free Marches. Not a skin off their back.

Usa slid a few ways down the slippery slope of the side of one hill. Rocks and pebbles falling across the ground left and right. His bare feet meeting the flat and horizontal foundation of the ground with grace and little impact. 

He watched the others follow his own path that he demonstrated down the shortcut to make sure nobody slipped. At some point Varric almost fell on his ass but expectedly so, kept Bianca out of harm’s way and in his arms. 

“ _Like a baby being cradled._ Usa mused. He gave Varric a look, and Varric laughed in response.

“What? Never seen a dwarf with his crossbow before?“

After a few short sprints and herb gathering, the party was finally where they agreed to meet a new mercenary group. 

But what met them was a skirmish. Not intense enough to call a battle, judging by how many of the others were getting hacked off into pieces by those who he was pretty sure identified as the new recruits for the Inquisition. Otherwise he’d be in there as fast as a snap of fingers.

Cassandra glanced at Usa, asking with her eyes and a raised eyebrow whether they should interfere. He returned her look with one of his own, a silent communication between them that promised further action once a quick observation was addressed.

Varric leaned on a rock while Solas made an offshoot comment towards Cassandra which prompted another one of their discussions slash bickering. Varric joins in at some points in the conversation to add sly and humorous remarks that only served to make the borderline argument more heated.

Usa, in the meanwhile, stabbed his staff into the pebble covered shore. He watched the company fight, recalling the negotiator asking to watch them work. Size them up… Krem was it? 

He searched for the young soldier’s face in the sparring crowd.

And find him he did. Blocking an attack from an enemy fighter from the side of a large, grey body. Knocking them off their feet with an almost adequate shield bash that Usa thought needed some work. 

The elf’s eyes then darted to the big figure who was in the middle of the entire battle. The one Krem had protected from a potential gash to the back.

The Qunari, _The Iron Bull_ , was swinging his axe, left and right. While his lieutenant covered his blind spot. 

Usa stood amazed on the spot. His eyes large with wonder from seeing a Qunari so close. Working to cut and hack at another with such precision and strength. Spirited so similar and wild as a dragon. Usa’s heart started to pound with both adrenaline from watching the Chargers work their magic. 

A wild smile stretched his plump lips from one side to the other, his fists already itching to join in on the fight and knock a few baddies down himself. It had been a while since his last staffless fight. His body the focus of his magic, instead of a stick and shiny rock on top it like any other apostate mage would use. 

He was a fighter. Yes he used magic, but he liked using magic _and_ his fists. Feet, legs and all. 

Usa grabs his staff in a reluctant frenzy and jumps into the fight. Cassandra could barely fall into step when she noticed the very battle-bound elf. Meanwhile Varric holds back a distant for range support with Solas, who watched Usa with interest and at his unconventional fighting style. 

It reminded him of the Arcane Knights. Though the brown elf lacked the spirit hilt for it. He made it up with his eagerness to strike, and his proficiency of tipping the side of battle with both his martial and magical skills alike. 

Into the battle, Cassandra readies her shield and long sword for any incoming enemies. She goes ahead and rushes into the midst of the conflict, targeting the archers and slashers. Usa, in the meanwhile, was throwing his staff about in circles like a baton, a storm of fireballs pushing the attacking warriors back by several feets. The impact leaving not only their eyebrows singed but the air knocked out of them. 

Varric picked off the smarter ones who tried to flank around using the logs and boulders as protection. Simultaneously, Solas kept everyone protected with constant spirit barriers while the skirmish raged on. 

After all enemy hands were wiped cleanly away, like a washcloth to a dinner plate, Usa allowed himself a breath of sharp cold air. He gave his staff one last swirl, the end of it facing up with the crystal side facing down, before surveying the area for anymore signs for possible retreating forces. He’s not sure who these men were, but they must have come from somewhere. He’ll speak to Leliana about scouting the area. 

Usa’s eyes fall onto the Iron Bull once again, as he spoke with his lieutenant.


	2. at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usa reminisce about clan Lavellan and reflect on his first encounter with the Iron Bull.  
> ( Pronounced Oo-sa. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like... a halter top.

“Chargers! Stand down,” the Qunari yelled, motioning them to relax with his arm. He turned to look towards his lieutenant. 

“Krem, how did we do?” 

“Five to six wounded, chief! No dead,” Krem announced. Bull stepped over to his second in command with a rugged smile. Solas had already started striding towards the ones on the ground, holding onto their side or arm. 

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat-cutters finish up then break out the casks.” Krem nods dutifully, and heads off to relay the orders.

The Iron Bull then glanced at Varric, who trailed the ones who were going after any fleeing enemies. Possibly also to try to chat up the mercenary crew, too. 

Cassandra, in the meanwhile, stood a ways from Usa, on guard. Ready for whatever the brown elf had in mind as he closed the distance between him and the Qunari in confident strides.

The Iron Bull took in the sight of the dark skinned elf stepping boldly towards him, his black bun falling apart at the seams. Usa’s staff was already stashed away on his back. His body soaked to the core since all that he was wearing was a top that covered only his chest and diaphragm. It was amazing that the only thing that held them up were straps that held onto the back of his neck and around his waist in an intricate knot. 

Bull wondered if he tied those knots himself. And how. Must be very flexible.

The warrior jots that detail somewhere away in his mind. Pinning it like a note on a corkboard. 

He had seen drawings- sketches of the Herald in spy reports. He had been prepared for everything, but Usa was not what the Iron Bull expected. 

It was not an unpleasant surprise, however. The elf was more than just a relief for a sore eye. If it weren’t for this demon and fade crap flying about, he would gladly make the elf come to him. 

“So you’re with the Inquisition huh?” The qunari starts. “Glad you can make it.” Usa stands tall in front of him. Smaller, only a tip over shoulder length, but he has a smile on his lips. Small, but something. Something good.

“Come on, have a seat,” Bull offers, and then jabs to Krem’s direction with a thumb. “Drinks are coming.” Usa chuckles softly, his lips parting to barely show the tip of his teeth. The canines were, in particular, rather sharp. 

“ Iron Bull I presume, huh? Good work out there,” Usa is grins, thinking back at the fight they had just previously got out of. “You guys were pretty impressive.”

“Yeah the horns usually gives it a way,” Bull mused. He leads Usa towards a flat boulder and rests himself on it. One arm on his knee as he leaned a bit outwards. The elf followed closely leaning on a stray piece of log that drifted out from the sea. Just a bit aways from Bull, as Krem decided to join them. 

The elf looked to his right, and nods again politely, his arms folded on top of his abdomen. 

“I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant.”

“Good to see you again.” Krem nods back at Usa. A friendly and well meaning face, like their first encounter. Krem then looks back at Bull, his expression back to its business like demeanor. Usa can’t help but simper at the sudden change. 

“Throat-cutters are done, chief.”

“Already? Have them check again, I don’t want any of those tevinter bastards getting away. No offense Krem,” Bull chuckled.

 _‘So they were Tevinter…’_ Usa shared a glance with Cassandra, who was listening from a good distant. 

“None taken! Least the bastard knew who his mother was,” Krem grinned cheekily before jogging off to check on the booze. “Puts him one up on you Qunari right?” 

Those in the mercenary group who heard the exchange between their two leaders laughed and threw comments to add in on the banter. Though their voices were overwhelmed by the rain. Bull gave them a look over his shoulder and the company stopped to snicker between themselves instead. 

Bull turns back to Usa. “So you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive but we’re worth it,” he laughed,” and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.” 

“This isn’t going to come out of pocket, is it?” Usa raised an eyebrow. He pats down his hips, where the pockets were at. There were barely almost anything in them, and the only thing he was carrying were roots and herbs that he happened to find on the way here tied to his belt.

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally-,” Bull paused. A suggestive but well intended smile on his face, careful and inviting. “- unless you want to buy drinks later.” 

He smiled when he was able to pull out another pretty laugh from the soaking elf. “Your ambassador- uh… what’s her name? Josephine. We go through her, and get the payments set up.” 

“Gold will take care of itself, don’t worry about that. All that matters is- we’re worth it.” 

“The chargers seem like an excellent company.” Usa acknowledges. His eyes are squinting from the size of his grin. Bull quietly appreciates the smile wrinkles at the creases of Lavellan's eyes. 

“They are, but you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting _me _.”__

__The elf had laughed again. Quieter. More to himself._ _

__If it weren’t for the rain literally blocking out all those cute but reserved laughs, Bull would’ve pegged the Herald as flustered._ _

__“You need a front line bodyguard? I’m your man.” He stands up, towering over the smaller of the two for a moment and watches as Usa’s forced to crane up to meet his eyes. He could get used to it, if the elf would only allow it. But then he walks, and leaves for the Herald to follow._ _

__And he does._ _

__“Whatever it is. Demons, dragons, the bigger the better.” Bull turns around to face Usa, making sure that Cassandra was out of hearing range. Here comes the harder part._ _

__“And there’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off.” Immediately Usa stops in his tracks, his head tilted to the side with one ear subtly twitching._ _

__“Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”_ _

__Usa squinted at the Iron Bull, his eyebrows furrowed, not sure to let himself be confused or defensive._ _

__“... No… Should I?” His tone was uncertain, easy to read. Or maybe he’s letting himself be read?_ _

__“Not really. If you did I would’ve have to report it.”_ _

__“Why’s that?” Usa swiped a strand of wet hair behind his ear. Bull follows those long calloused fingers to the elf’s nape for a moment before looking back at Usa. Luckily it was hard to keep your eyes (or eye) open for long in this kind of weather._ _

__“It’s a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies- basically. Or, well… _We’re_ , spies. The Ben- Hassrath are concerned about the breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere.” _ _

__Bull watches as Usa visibly regains back a more relaxed posture. But he sees the tension. What interested him more was why he didn’t seem to be showing so much confliction between the revelation._ _

__“I’d been ordered to join the Inquisition. Get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening.” The warrior continues. “But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I share them with your people.”_ _

__Usa shakes his head, more amused and surprised than shocked. A good sign. He lets the memory of reports of the rumors and stories of how the Herald had originally gotten involved at the Conclave pass through his head for a second._ _

__“You just tell me? Like that?” The elf chuckled. Usa shifted his weight contrapposto._ _

__“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, is bad,” Bull explains. “Someone needs to get that breached _closed_... So whatever I am, I’m on your side.” _ _

__“Yet you _still_ l could have hidden what you are.” _ _

__“From something called the Inquisition?” Bull barked out a laughter. “I’da been tipped off sooner or later. Better you hear right up front from me.”_ _

__“And you’ll tell them what, exactly?” Usa inquired, his tone light with playful accusation._ _

__“Just enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that’ll compromise your operation. The Qunari wants to know if they have to launch a full on invasion to keep the world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing, and it’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”_ _

__“And it’s good for the Inquisition because?”_ _

__“You get word of enemy movements, suspicious activities, intriguing gossip and rumors. It’s a bit of everything, really. Alone they’re not much, but if your spymaster is worth a damn she’ll put em’ to good use.”_ _

_’Plus I have a weakness for redheads.’_ He says in the back of his head. But he leaves the detail out. 

__He’s making a good impression. Let’s see how far he can push it._ _

__Usa takes a breath and furrows his eyebrows even further. He considers the information not long before curling his lips downwards into a slight snarl. His canines making a reappearance._ _

“You put your reports past Leliana before sending them, and you send _nothing_ she doesn’t approve. If this report turns out to be a trick, or if your reports puts the Inquisition at a risk- _I_ will _personally_ put you down.” 

That was hot. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bull grins before winking at Usa. Tilting his head down just for emphasis since it was usually hard to pick up from him. Often it eludes him why he tries, but it's worth it when he sees Lavellan break out from under his rougher facade and laugh. 

The elf huffed out an airy chuckle. His eyelashes falling halfway, giving him a rather sultry look that the Iron Bull was hoping, was the case. 

Water dripping from him, making his rich, dark skin shine so nicely. Hair sticking to his face and neck like sweat making clothes stick to your skin. His stomach flexing just right when he laughs. 

The elf almost made Bull feel a bit bad for acting so friendly. 

He paused, and realized that halfway to it, he did let himself come out a few times. Out from the mask. From the charades. 

Bull wondered when he started slipping, and remembers how the elf had spun that staff around himself during the midst of battle. One end of the weapon finding the head of another Tevinter agent, head getting bashed right open. Blood splattering everywhere on his face and chest, his eyes wild. The back of his body exposed and left to prying eyes, while it worked to twist its host into a half circle to kick a Tevinter asshole right in the face. 

“Krem!” The warrior quickly turns around to tell him the good news instead of dwelling on the thoughts any further. He pins it up. Somewhere, under the more pressing notes. 

“Tell the men to finish drinking on the road! The chargers just got hired!" 

“What about the casks, chief!! We just opened them up! _With axes!_ ” 

“Find some way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic!” Bull shot at Krem. Revenge from prior. The other mercenary members laughed again, some had already started drinking. 

Usa puts a hand on Bull’s arm before he tries to leave. 

“Cassandra will lead them back towards Havan.” Usa turned to her, and pointed towards the band of warriors with a tilt of his head. “She’ll be better at explaining the situation with the others.” Usa gestures for Varric and Solas to come back over from the new recruits. 

_“You’ll stay with us for now. There are still things to be done at Stormcoast,” he turns to the Qunari. “Plus, it’d be better to have an on hands experience now than later. Welcome to the Inquisition, the Iron Bull.”_

__Bull smirks, and picks up the axe he had left tilted on the boulder._ _

__“Pleasure's mine, Boss.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fanfic and im lowkey embarrassed after reading it after all this time but still gonna leave it here


End file.
